The Flames of Desire
by ShunshinNoShishui
Summary: Maybe it was because they were drunk. Maybe it wasn't. All he knows is, they had one hell of a time last night. Sequel to "That Massive idiot" SasuSaku Lemon


**Note: This story takes place 8 days after the events of "That massive idiot"**

"C'mon man, you have to tell me everything! You should've at least told me before you asked! We're like best friends, _dattebayo!_ Well, now you gotta tell me every single bit of it, alright?" Naruto and Sasuke were eating lunch at Ichiraku's Ramen shop, and it seemed that the blonde wouldn't stop until he got the information he needed.

Sasuke sighed with an air of annoyance. _I guess he would have to know in the end anyway._ "Okay, fine. I'll tell you, yeesh. So it all started when I was going to the hospital last week and-"

"Did you guys make out?" Naruto grinned.

"..."

"Aw, you can tell me! I promise not to cause too much disruption," Naruto was enjoying himself.

"Maybe," stated Sasuke indifferently as he continued to eat his ramen.

"Sasuke! That's awesome! Now you're finally a man!" Naruto jumped up, happy for his best friend. He also efficiently knocked over his bowl of Ramen. "shit."

"HEY! Naruto! You're gonna have to pay for that!" an angry old man yelled from a back room.

"Sorry, Teuchi-san! I'll pay..." Naruto checked his wallet, and then turned to Sasuke. "Uh..Sasuke.."

Sasuke handed him some money. "_Baka._ Bring some money next time."

"Fine, fine," said Naruto. "I'll pay next time.."

The boys finished their Ramen and were wandering the streets of Konoha, recollecting memories when Naruto saw someone they recognized.

"Hey! Hinata-chan! Over here!" Naruto waved wildly, trying to get her attention. He succeeded in catching her attention, and as she walked over Naruto ran to give her a hug.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! How are you?" Hinata greeted him politely.

"Fine," Sasuke replied, no change of emotion evident on his face.

"..and as antisocial as ever.." grumbled Naruto.

Sasuke ignored Naruto and looked at Hinata. "Hinata- I heard there's going to be a jounin-only dance party in the Hokage's castle tonight.. Are you and Naruto going?" he inquired.

"As soon as he decides to ask me, Sasuke-kun. Which he hasn't, strangely enough. He usually asks me way beforehand." She frowned in Naruto's direction.

"CRAP! I THOUGHT THAT WAS NEXT WEEK! Uh- Hinata-chan? You want to go with me to the dance thingy tonight?" Naruto bent down in front of her. _ Just like Naruto to make a big deal out of it, _Sasuke thought.

"Of course, silly!" She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"You can pick me up at 8, right?" she asked.

"Yeah! I can do that! Seeya Hinata-chan!"

"Bye!"

Sasuke just shook his head. Naruto looked at him and then realized something. "Hey Sasuke, did you ask Sakura yet?" Naruto inquired. "If you didn't, then you better go fast! Sakura-chan's a little..uh..you know, violent when she gets angry." Naruto scratched his head. Sasuke stopped walking forward.

"Shit. I have to go. Thanks for telling me, Naruto!" Sasuke bounded off on the rooftops. He checked the time on a large clock in the city. 1:27.. Perfect. Now he just had to hope that there weren't any patients Sakura was taking care of then.

As he walked into the hospital, Shizune greeted him again with another, "Hi Sasuke-kun! What ca-" She was interrupted quickly.

"Going to see Sakura," and with that, the Uchiha rushed up the stairs.

Shizune just sat there dumbfounded. "Tsunade! I owe you another hundred!" She yelled to the back in slight disbelief.

"Hell yes!" was the response. "I totally knew it! I bet he's asking her to the dance!" Tsunade was celebrating.

Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting in her office, reading a book. _ Sigh, business sure has been slow today... _Sasuke suddenly came in through the door, panting. She nearly dropped her book in surprise, but then relaxed when she saw it was Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke..do you want something?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was bored, Sasuke could tell. For now, though, he decided to play along with her game.

He leaned over and whispered into her ear, his lips brushing ever-so-slightly against her earlobe. "Sakura.." He began in a husky voice, "Will you...accompany me to the jounin-only dance tonight?"

She whispered back. "Aww Sasuke, are you by chance, asking me out?"

"Maybe." was the response in her ear.

"Then pick me up at 8"

"Hn." said Sasuke. "I'll see you then."

He pulled her into a kiss. It was a sweet kiss; One emotion was behind it, the emotion of love. Sasuke pulled away from a flustered Sakura. "See you at 8 then, Sakura." He grinned at how easily he had won.

It was 7:42 in the evening, and she had no idea what to wear. That's why you could imagine the surprise when Sakura opened the door for the young man in only pink underwear.

"Well, what are you waiting for, come in!" Sakura said, irritated.

Sasuke stood there, taking in the view for a few seconds before following her in. "Nice place," he commented as he looked around the house.

She grabbed him by the hand. "Ugh! This is no time to go sightseeing! Help me choose what to wear!" She dragged him upstairs to her bedroom.

Sasuke smirked as Sakura tried on different skirts and dresses. "You're completely fine if I look at you change like this?"

"Well, we're gonna see each other like this anyway sooner or later, so why not?" she asked while twirling in a firetruck red skirt. Sasuke's face reddened slightly at the comment. "Sasuke, which one's better, the blue or the red one?" She held both up for him to see.

"Actually, I like you in your underwear," he murmured dreamily.

_"Baka!"_ She kicked him across the apartment and into a wall.

"Red -cough- skirt," Sasuke coughed out, checking himself for broken bones.

"Thank you~" Sakura said sweetly.

_Now __**these**__ are mood swings, _Sasuke thought, dusting himself off.

When they first walked in, they heard loud music, and they saw Shikamaru sparring with Temari, both clearly drunk and being cheered on by two teams. On the bar side of the room, Tsunade was having a drinking contest with Jiraiya, (and was clearly winning) and another group was dancing either with a partner or showing off their moves.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna go talk with Ino and Hinata, ok? Go have fun with Naruto or something." She walked off after planting a kiss on his cheek. Naruto and Kiba were chucking food at Choji, Lee and Shino, while Gai and Kakashi were both sitting in the back.

"Kakashi, do you remember the springtime of _our_ youths?" Gai inquired.

"Nope."

"Me neither. How inspiring it is to see the youger generation have fun! Wait. Where'd Kurenai and Asuma go?" Gai jumped up.

"They must be making out in the corner again. Don't even bother," sighed Kakashi. "Even they're too young for us now, Gai."

Gai sighed. "I feel...weak..."

"We get Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, taking cover behind a couch which got splattered with cake.

Sasuke grabbed a box of Sushi off the table and started tossing them like shuriken at Lee. "KONOHA SENPU!" he announced, launching the sushi rolls strait back at Sasuke.

"Katon! Goukakyou no Jutsu!" Sasuke produced a fireball that burned the sushi in midair.

"Hey guys..." Choji complained. "I'm getting tired - wanna have a drink?"

They all walked over to the bar, where Tsunade had won her contest, laughing at a passed-out Jiraiya.

"SAKE FOR ALL OF US!" Naruto exclaimed to the bartender. The rest of them roared in agreement. That was probably the first mistake that they all made during the night.

Pretty soon Sasuke was staggering with Naruto over to Sakura and Hinata.

Sasuke almost fell onto Sakura and then grabbed her by the waist. "Heyyy sexyy..wanna dance?" She could smell the alchohol on his breath. Sakura looked over at Tsunade and mouthed: How much did he have? Tsunade's answer: A lot. Before she could do anything else, Sasuke put his mouth on hers and started sloppily making out with her.

"Hinaata-chan! We should totally doo thaat!" And before the Hyuuga girl could respond, Naruto started making out with her as well.

"Sasuke - wait wait wait..." Sakura said.

"What what what?" Sasuke panted in her ear.

"If we're gonna do this, i need to get drunk first."

"Hn."

That was a surprisingly easy task, as only after 4 shots, Sakura was about as crazy as Sasuke was.

"S..Sakura..let's go..the bedrooms...They're over there..." Sasuke pointed to a sign. She yelped as Sasuke effortlessly picked her up and took her to the closest bedroom. He set her down, as gently as he could on the bed, then locked the door behind him. After he tested if the door could be opened, he threw his shirt off and jumped onto the bed with Sakura.

"H-nnnnnnn~" Sakura moaned as Sasuke gently sucked on her neck and undid the buttons of her shirt slowly. With his other free hand. He felt up and down both the outside of her thigh, getting slower near her 'forbidden area'.

"Sasuke...Ino told me to take birth control pills- so don't worry about it... I want you to make me scream," she half whispered, half moaned into his undid his belt and pulled his jeans off, revealing his boxers. Now she felt something prodding against her thigh through her yoga pants. "Is that...Is that you Sasuke?" She was referring to the new prodding in her hip.

Sasuke blushed slightly, then surprised her by slowly removing her skirt. "I'll make you beg for it, Sakura" He rasped into her ear, his lips just barely brushing her earlobe. His confidence was coming back to him. They kissed again, this time, Sasuke slid her yoga pants off as well, revealing the same girl in underwear he wished he could see more of. He slid his hand down into her area as he started rubbing with his fingers. To his delight, Sakura's moaning got louder and more frequent, and they sounded so sexy. _Shit, he really wanted her bad._ He pulled his finger back, then slid further on top of her and started grinding with her through his underwear. Before Sakura could even yelp with surprise and pleasure, he had her in a lip lock, supressing all the moans she made into a seductive "mmf". Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her really, really bad, and he was going to get her tonight.

"Sakura," he groaned as she twisted her body, causing both of them to moan, Sasuke supressing his to just a grunt. "I wanna fuck you really bad right now..."

Sakura just nodded. "If..if it's Sasuke, then okay. Just please don't look at me..."

_What an odd request..oh well. I'll never understand women , _Sasuke thought as he slid down her underwear and felt around her a little bit, elicting moans from her wherever his hand went. He tossed her underwear into the pile the rest of their clothes were in. Then he took off his boxers and moved his cock so he could push into her.

"Sakura.. This is your first time, right?"

"Yeah.." she said meekly.

"Don't worry, you're my first too." He added quickly. "But I've heard that it hurts for you when i go in.."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear," Sasuke, I want you to fuck me till both of us pass out, okay?"

Sasuke grinned. "Sounds good to me."

When he went in, he heard Sakura let out a long moan of pleasure while he groaned due to the sheer ectasy of doing it with her.

"Ah.. ! Sasuke! Oh Sasuke don't stop..oh shit, Sasuke don't ever stop~"

He got faster, in and out, spurred on by how she was calling his name, moaning and making out with him all at once. It was all just a mix of animal desire, true love, and sheer pleasure They got closer and closer, and Sasuke said, "Ah..Sakura..I think I'm gonna come.." Finally, he felt all of his fluids flowing into her, and how she screamed his name one last time. "Aahh.. Sakura it feels like my dick is melting..." He groaned. He kept pushing a little further past her climax,causing her to groan even moar loudly and dig her nails into his back. "Ahhhh..Sassuke..." she was drooling and enjoying having all of Sasuke inside her for the last few moments. They kissed sloppily once more before she fell asleep, right there. Sasuke just smiled contentedly, kissed her on the forehead, and pulled out of her. It wasn't long before he fell asleep right next to her, content with what they did.

The next morning, Naruto slowly opened the door and his eyes widened. "Hinata-chan!" He whispered loudly. "You gotta see this!" They looked at the bed and saw a shirtless Sasuke spooning an also shirtless Sakura.

"Oh dear..." Hinata exclaimed in a whisper.

"what happened, Hinata-chan?"

She pointed at the pile of clothes on the floor. "HOLY SHIT!" He whispered. "Those _have_ to be Sakura-chan's panties! And those boxers... Hinata.. I think we should leave these two lovers alone," Naruto grinned as he looked at the couple in bed. "I never knew that _Teme_ smiled in his sleep..."


End file.
